Solomon
Solomon, was the third King of Israel and one of the many sons of David and mothered by Bathsheba. Though not the first born, Solomon became the successor to his father. Under his reign, the prosperity of Israel exponentially increased, well beyond that his father. During his kingship Solomon gained and practiced incredible godly wisdom, leading him to write the large portions of Proverbs, and the entire books of Ecclesiastes, and Songs. Solomon also accumulated massive wealth, far surpassing any person in biblical history. One of the major feats of his kingship was the construction of the First Temple, the first actual completion of the idea concepted by his father. Though he followed God, he also stumbled when he acquired a very large haram. Along with polygamy, and likely overindulgence in pleasure with his wives and concubines; his harem led him to worship many other gods aside from the true God, Yahweh . Biography Early Life Pre-Birth Promise Before Solomon was born, his father David was promised by God that his lineage would be the permanent Kings of Israel. This included the promise of being succeeded by one of his own sons and that his successor would construct the First Temple to replace the Tabernacle. Additionally it was foretold that this son would have a close relationship with God and would be disciplined when he would sin. This promise was made before Solomon was even conceived, and was likely thought to apply to the eldest son2 Sam 7:12-16, 1 Chr 17:11-14. Birth Solomon was born to David and Bathsheba. Solomon's parents had committed adultery and eventually bore a son. As punishment for their sins, the son they had together died seven days after. Bathsheba became greatly distraught at the death of her infant son. Within a day of the son's death, David comforted Bathsheba of her loss by sleeping with her. Out of an act of comfort for his mother, Solomon was conceived. After Bathsheba' s pregnancy she gave birth to the son and he was named Solomon2 Sam 12:24. God also loved the child and so he sent word through Nathan the Prophet to call him Jedidiah, meaning loved by the LORD2 Sam 12:25. For an unknown reason the name that Jedidiah is only used once in the entire Bible, when God gave Solomon that name. Swore to be King Solomon's father had many sons before and many sons after he was born. Like all of his brothers and step-brothers, Solomon would've been cared for by Jehiel1 Chr 27:32 (who cared for the King's sons) and raised by his mother on a daily basis. At one point God told David that Solomon would be his successor and the builder of the Temple1 Chr 22:7-10, 28:5-7. David then swore to Bathsheba that Solomon would be the next King of Israel1 Kings 1:17, which officially bypassed the eldest son becoming King. Charged with the Temple When Solomon was young and inexperienced his father began to make preparations so that one day he could build the Temple1 Chr 22:5. Solomon was charged by his father to construct the permanent House for the worship of God and was reminded that if he obeyed God's commandments he would be prosperous. In addition David explained the high expectations of the Temple and that he had great resources at his disposal to one day build it1 Chr 22:6-16 Early Kingship Anointing as King When David became old, Adonijah, one of David's sons, claimed the throne for himself and held several sacrificial offerings which he did not invite Solomon to.1 Kings 1:5-10 In distress Nathan and Bathsheba had a discussion about Solomon's right as a king and therefore they went to David to discuss. After discussing with David, he decided to make Solomon the new king.1 Kings 1:11-27 David then assigned Zadok, Nathan and Benaiah to take Solomon on his own mule to Gihon.1 Kings 1:28-34 There, the priests and prophets accompanying Solomon were to anoint Solomon as king of Israel, blowing the trumpets and wishing him a long life.1 Kings 1:34-35 Then before departing Benaiah made a statement to David knowing that the Holy Spirit would be with Solomon as king.1 Kings 1:36-37 Afterwards, the group departed to Gihon, anointing Solomon with oil and celebrating with music and a feast.1 Kings 1:38-40 Joab and Adonijah heard the celebration of Solomon and questioned what it was when Jonathan, Abiathar's son, arrived explained the celebration was due to David's anointing of Solomon's status.1 Kings 1:42-48 In fear Adonijah's audience fled the area while Adonijah held onto the horns of the altar at his temporary incarnation.1 Kings 1:49-50 Briefly afterwards Solomon was notified of Adonijah's fear and sent men to take him of the altar, and that if evil was found in him he would be executed.1 Kings 1:51-52 The men took him of the altar and afterwards Adonijah came and submitted to Solomon's authority. David's new successor then sent Adonijah home.1 Kings 1:53 Succession of David Near the end of David's life, Solomon had a conversation with his father discussing the importance of obeying God's laws as king and how to properly succeed the throne. In this conversation David explained to Solomon specific men who had shown kindness to him and vice versa and how to treat these men. Soon afterwards David passed away, which officially established Solomon's throne.1 Kings 2:10-12 Replacement of Solomon's officials After Solomon had succeeded David, Adonijah jealous and angry of Solomon's position as king, went to Bathsheba asking her to request Solomon to give him Abishag (a woman who was recruited as a servant of David near the end of his life to comfort him) as a wife.1 Kings 2:13-17 Bathsheba went and told Solomon. Solomon became enraged and accused Bathsheba of favoring Adonijah more than him.1 Kings 2:19-22 Then Solomon ordered Benaiah to execute Adonijah and Adonijah died.1 Kings 2:23-25 Solomon also was angry with Abiathar for allowing Adonijah to make the request to his mother. Solomon wanted to have him executed as well, but, remembering his last conversation with his father, let the priest live and had his priest position removed and sent him back home to his fields.1 Kings 2:26-27 Joab, hearing of the banishment of Abiathar and the death of Adonijah fled to the Tabernacle and held onto the horns of the altar as Adonijah had did previously.1 Kings 2:28 Solomon heard of the news and had Benaiah to remove Joab from the altar or he would face death.1 Kings 2:29 Joab continually refused and asked that he would die. Solomon then ranted about the disrespect Joab has caused by killing innocent men (all which his father had been unaware of) and then had Benaiah strike Joab dead.1 Kings 2:30-34 Then Solomon gave Benaiah Joab's commanding position and had Zadok replace Abiathar.1 Kings 2:35 Punishment of those who wronged David After replacing several of his officials Solomon recalled Shimei and his harassment to his father. He sent for him and commanded him to build a house in Jerusalem and that if he left he would be killed.1 Kings 2:36-38 Three years later though some slaves escaped Shimei and he left his house to look for them. After retrieving his slaves, Solomon heard the news of Shimei leaving his house and summoned him, questioning him of his disobedience.1 Kings 2:39-43 Solomon then realized that God was using him as a tool of justification for Shemei's wrongdoing (as this is solely reserved to GodRomans 12:19). Solomon also knew that since he was under God that his reign would be blessed.1 Kings 2:44-45 Afterwards Benaiah executed Shimei and therefore avenged the wrath of God by order of Solomon.1 Kings 2:46 Due to the execution of several against Solomon as well as changes in officials Solomon's throne was well established and the people respected him.2 Chronicles 1:1 Solomon gains wisdom Solomon asks God for wisdom After establishing his kingdom Solomon made an alliance personally with the Pharaoh of Egypt and as a result had his daughters hand in marriage.1 Kings 3:1 Solomon brought his new wife to Jerusalem while his palace was under construction.1 Kings 3:2 Solomon continued obeying God throughout his life except using an un-godly sacrificial system, because a Temple hadn't been built.1 Kings 3:3 Solomon traveled to Gibeon to make sacrifices.There Solomon spoke to a large populace of Israelites for the scheduled sacrificial period and made a thousand offerings to God.2 Chronicles:2-6,1 Kings 3:4 After the sacrificing Solomon slept up in Gibeon where God came to him in a dream and asked Solomon what he wanted from Him.1 Kings 3:5,2 Chronicles 1:7 Solomon replied to God that He had given David wisdom and Solomon wanted the same wisdom.2 Chronicles 1:8-10,1 Kings 3:6 God responded to Solomon that since had not been selfish and asked for a range of gifts wisdom would be given to him2 Chronicles 1:11-12,1 Kings 3:10-14James 1:5-6. Solomon then woke up and went back to Jerusalem.1 Kings 3:15, 2 Chronicles 1:13 Solomon applies his wisdom Solomon judges a case After returning back to Jerusalem to rule over Israel two prostitutes came to the king to consider a case. The prostitutes, lived together and they both had children. One of the prostitutes killed the others child and switched them out, leaving the two to argue over who was the mother of the living baby. Solomon had a sword brought before him so he could kill the baby. The prostitutes argued with Solomon further till finally Solomon judged that the first prostitute was to have the child as she was the mother.1 Kings 3:16-27 A great amount of Israelites heard of the case and realized that Solomon had wisdom from God to justify.1 Kings 3:28 Solomon organizes the government and adjusts laws With his God-given wisdom, Solomon organized his staff offices even further.1 Kings 4:1-19 Solomon also made a large order of 1,400 hundred chariots and 12,000 horses to station across Israel and in Jerusalem.2 Chronicles 1:14 Solomon purchased the horses and chariots from both their allies at Egypt and from Kue and resold many of them to the Hittites and Arameans for profit.2 Chronicles 1:16-17 Solomon also deprecated the value of silver, gold and cedar by having Israel process a large amount for use of currency and materials.2 Chronicles 1:15 Solomon also acquired many other nations and ruled the land from the Euphrates all the way to Egypt's border and had these nations pay taxes.1 Kings 4:20-21 Solomon set daily provisions of meat and grown food and had peace on all borders making an Israel a safe and prosperous environment.1 Kings 4:25-28 Solomon, being wiser than anyone else in Israel1 Kings 4:29-31 wrote down the books of Proverbs, Songs and Ecclesiastes1 Kings 4:31-3 as he was inspired by God to do so.2 Timothy 3:16 Characteristics Solomon had wisdom given to him by God and he was wiser than anyone else in Israel. References es:Salomón zh:所羅門 Category:Bible Authors Category:Kings Category:Monarchs Category:People Category:Persons Category:Old Testament People Category:Israelite Kings